


New Discovery

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Come Eating, Gen, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford had to admit, even he made mistakes. He was young, he had room for error. He had to have room for error when Gravity Falls was one big mysterious mess. He couldn't always be right on the nose about everything. </p>
<p>At least he'd made sure this substance wasn't poisonous? He was pretty proud of himself for that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So you could probably read this as a little Fiddauthor? But it's honestly more "Ford haven't seen or contacted a human besides Fidds in like years so it's who pops up in his head" than it is shipping them  
> Anyway  
> Based off [this ask](http://smutsket.tumblr.com/post/133582272156/same-anon-that-sent-the-plain-questions-ask-but) I saw on smutsket's tumblr blog

Ford had to admit, even he made mistakes. He was young, he had room for error. He had to have room for error when Gravity Falls was one big mysterious mess. He couldn't always be right on the nose about everything. 

At least he'd made sure this substance wasn't poisonous? He was pretty proud of himself for that much. 

Of course, he was having his doubts now. He'd consumed just the smallest bit once he was certain he wouldn't die from it, but when nothing happened he'd carried on with analyzing it. Twenty minutes later, he was stripping his jacket off and loosening his tie to try and keep himself from overheating. He'd have to tell Fiddleford to up the AC when he got back. 

The minutes ticked by at a snail's pace after that. He could hardly focus on the strings of information and DNA he was studying, deciding to just sketch the substance into his journal for now. His shirt came off somewhere between his decision and his beginning sketch. He noticed his hand trembling and paused to evaluate himself. He didn't feel sick; no nausea, paralysis, exhaustion. He didn't feel faint or even dehydrated. He'd just eaten that morning so it obviously wasn't hunger. He just felt _hot_ , it was so hot in his lab suddenly. 

Groaning, he shoved his work aside and rested his forehead on the cool wood of his desk. A happy sigh escaped his lips. Maybe he needed a shower. A nice cold, shower to cool him down. 

He fell to his knees when he stood up, his legs trembling as his pants rubbed his now throbbing erection. 

" _Oh_ ," he gasped out, trying hard not to agitate himself too much as he lifted up, grasping at his notes from atop his desk. In his haze, he hadn't noticed it, but there it was. A few strands of DNA and chemicals that were commonly found in aphrodisiacs. " _Oh, God_." He tossed the notes to the side, bending over and clenching his hands in fists. He could wait this out. He resisted sexual desires every day; he could wait this out. 

He _tried_ to anyway. He tried to keep his hands in front of him, in sight, but it felt like he blinked and suddenly he was grinding into his palm, lips parted as he panted and just straight up moaned. He rolled his palm over the head of cock and found a wet spot already forming the cloth of his pants. He actually whimpered a little as he put more and more pressure on his crotch, feeling his stomach tightening, feeling how _close_ he was — 

Ford didn't even try holding back his howl of pleasure as he climaxed, thrusting erratically against his hand. 

His head felt a little less foggy now though his erection was still very present. Grimacing, he peeled away his soiled his pants and underwear, kicking them off after his boots. He let himself fall onto his back, his hand straying back to his cock and stroking it absently as he recovered from his last orgasm. The cool floor felt amazing on his heated skin and he turned slightly, pressing his cheek against the floor. 

"This is — crazy — " He let out a light laugh, abruptly stopping as he jolted when his finger brushed a sensitive spot. He ran his thumb along it, over and over again until he could feel drool dripping out of the side of his mouth and his hips thrusting into his hand again. "A-ahh-ah, should've — oh — should've tested it — should've used a-a gnome — should've asked Fiddlefo- _ohh_..." Perhaps it was just the aphrodisiac or maybe the fact that Ford hadn't contacted another human being in a while but the idea of Fiddleford in this position, panting and desperate, had him throbbing as if he'd been denying himself release all day. 

Another idea formed. Maybe if he could satisfy his needs, then it would be over faster. He thought of his assistant again. Fiddleford panting and gasping as the aphrodisiac took effect. Fiddleford leaning into Ford's touch as he undressed him and sighing happily at the cool air. Fiddleford begging in that thick accent of his for Ford to kiss him, touch him, _something, please, Ford, I can't —_

The second orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut and was twice as satisfying. And still, he was aroused and aching and already he felt horribly exhausted. But his head was even clearer and he figured his theory was right. If he could satisfy himself enough, it would be over sooner. 

He played around with several ideas. His fingers touched parts of his body he'd never thought to before, not for pleasure, and he tried whatever came to mind. He tried sucking the come off his fingers and actually shivered a little at the thoughts that followed. He continued sucking on his fingers, his other hand rolling one nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He pinched and tugged and even scraped his nail along the sensitive numb, and, though it had been an accident, it was one he was glad to make again. Eventually, he dragged his nails lightly along his skin, shuddering and groaning and climaxing again without a single touch to his member. 

If his face wasn't red before, he knew it was now. How embarrassing. 

He even went so far as taking the fingers he'd been sucking on and reaching behind him. He'd never had any practice himself, but he'd known a few... colleagues in college who'd... experimented. And sometimes they'd be a tad more intoxicated than he'd liked and asked him to touch them a little. He'd seen the amounts of pleasure his college mates received from one or two or five of his fingers. Perhaps he could feel it too. It would be a nice little experiment. 

It took a while. He made more mistakes than he cared to admit to even himself but desire and need kept him going, kept him pushing and prodding and soon he was pistoning three of them inside himself, pressing his hips back with each slam forward. He was faintly aware of his voice, speaking to himself, to the open air but he could hardly understand the words outside the gasps and shouts of _yes, yes, **yes!** , so good_. 

He came once like that, then again after he'd added another finger and found his prostate. 

And _still_ , it never felt like enough. He wasn't sure how much more he could go on for. 

It didn't stop him from continuing to try. 

——

Fiddleford was back late from his visit to the junkyard. He'd found several items of value this time and ended up just keeping them in his car to retrieve later. It'd been exhausting enough getting them in the car. 

He let his feet walk him where they may, yawning and keeping an eye out for his companion. He found him in the lab as usual though the state of him had Fiddleford's face burning red in an instant. 

"Ah, I can, explain," Ford panted out once he'd caught sight of his assistant. Fiddleford wasn't sure he wanted an answer as to why his boss was on the ground, sticky with sweat and covered in come. There was even some in his hair. He was a mess. 

"You see, I found out that there's a natural aphrodisiac in the forests of Gravity Falls. What time is it? It feels like it's been hours since I came. Home. Came home. I'm still recovering, sorry." 

Fiddleford honestly was speechless. He fumbled to look for the clock in the room, reading off the time with an unsteady voice. Ford beamed, but didn't move. Fiddleford wondered if he could move. With the amount of residue on and around him, he suspected he'd been hard at work. It'd be no surprise if he'd be feeling a little more than boneless. 

"It took four hours to wear off. Write... write that down..." 

He fell asleep. Out like a light, just like that. He must've been holding out for that. 

Fiddleford sighed and did as he'd been told. Then he lifted Ford up, trying to get as little as the sticky fluid clinging to him on himself as he could. He gently cleaned the man up and tucked him into his bed. 

What a crazy man he worked for. And to think, he was going to change the world. Fiddleford chuckled softly as he headed off to bed himself. Tomorrow would be a busy day especially since he had a feeling he was going to have to keep that aphro-whatever from Ford lest he try it again and likely be a little more thorough in his research than he seemed to be today. 

Another laugh escaped him. _Crazy ol' cook. I ain't never gonna let myself go crazy if that's my fate. Tastin' weird forest mushrooms for science — or for fun. He probably does it for both. Hah!_ The laughs continued until they became sleepy giggles and he himself drifted into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever make a fic that doesn't have a jab of "oh btw" at the end? Maybe  
> Probably not


End file.
